


Sundays

by weebosenpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DOMESTIC BABIES, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebosenpai/pseuds/weebosenpai
Summary: What's a better way to spent a Sunday morning than some rough sex?





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a PWP. My first fic posted to AO3 but working on longer fics for this fandom since it's dying and I want to contribute for new works. If you guys have any prompts, send them to me! Any comments and critique is welcomed as long as it's respectful! Now let's enjoy our gay babies!

Muted sunlight streamed in through the blinds of the one bedroom apartment falling on the two still figures sleeping on the bed. Bright blonde clashed with the dark hair beside it, pale skin in stark contrast to the golden tan it was wrapped beside. Snores filled the room coming from only one man while the other made no sound at all. All was silent until a quiet alarm went off at exactly 5AM causing the brunette to open his eyes and quickly turned it off.

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself in content and glanced up at the man below him who was still snoring his ear off. He watched him wordlessly before raising a hand and brushing the wild mane of hair away from his forehead. The blonde grunted and mumbled something in his sleep before shuffling closer and falling promptly back asleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes and untangled himself from the heavy limbs that were across his torso and thigh before slipping away from the warm bed. He enjoyed being the first one awake once he started living with Naruto. The peace and quiet gave him the strength to deal with the blonde once he awoke and raised chaos. Footsteps making no sound as he padded into their simple kitchen adjacent to their bedroom he hummed quietly to himself as he set tea to boil and looked out the window into the dim morning of Konohagakure as the birds themselves were beginning to awake, muted chirping noises filling his ears.

Years before he never thought that this would be his life now, waking up next to his lover and preparing breakfast, getting ready for the day as he had been doing for months now. It was almost surreal, never did he think that life could grant him such domesticity and, dare he say it? Even happiness. Both he and Naruto had struggled coming to terms with their feelings. He, of course realized before the idiot had and done his best to drop not so subtle hints to Naruto about what their relationship had turned into. He smirked over his teacup as he remembered just how dense Naruto could be, especially when it came to love. He definitely got better over the past few months and put as much energy as he could, which he did for everything, into their relationship.

Sasuke hummed quietly as he felt strong arms wrap around his torso and warm lips press into his skin. Naruto was awake. Turning into his arms, moving his cup to the counter, he looked over his former teammate quietly while Naruto was complaining.

“Bastard, you know I hate waking up to a cold bed in the mornings, what the fuck are you doing up so early?” he muttered into his shoulder before standing up straight.

“Hn. Force of habit _Dobe_ , a good one I might add.” He responded a few moments after and rolled his eyes as Naruto burst into loud laughter.

“You’re insane! Who the hell gets up early on Sunday?!” he shouted and leaned into Sasuke more, grinning from ear to ear and pecks him on the lips. “I’m hungry though.”

“I have breakfast almost ready,” Sasuke responds before slipping from underneath him and turning the stove off before returning to their bedroom to change from his pajamas. Naruto followed suit and wrapped his arms once more before dragging his best friend back into the bed with him.

“That’s not what I’m hungry for.” He says quietly in his hair before returning his lips back to his neck, kissing quietly, hands slipping underneath his lose pajama pants. “We were too tired last night but now we’re fully rested…”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed before turning over and pinning Naruto to the bed with a slight annoyed look on his face, hands sliding up tan arms to pin them above his head.  “We have things to do today idiot. We can’t spend all day in bed again.” He mutters and frowns when he sees the pout Naruto puts on his face. He already knew he wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Teme come on! It’s been like fucking forever!” he complains and lifts his hips, grounding their front together needily.

Sasuke grunted and closed his eyes before tightening his hold around Naruto’s wrist. It had been a while and waking up with morning wood every morning was getting to be a little annoying this week. Plus, Naruto did look good at the moment. His usually clear blue eyes were still cloudy with sleep giving him a seductive look. Shaking his head he leaned down and pressed their lips together roughly earning a low moan in response from the man underneath him.

Both their mouths open and with a rush of warm air, Sasuke sunk to lay down on top of Naruto, tongues sliding against each other and teeth every once in a while biting each other’s lips. The brunette reached down and tugged on his lovers’ shirt, dragging it above his head before tossing it to the side and diving back to get more of those sinful lips. He let his hands slide down from his lips, one hand sliding down to his hip while the other rested on Naruto’s chest, rubbing the nipple between his thumb and forefingers.

“Ah...” Naruto whimpered slightly and glared at him in response. “No fair, you know my nipples are more sensitive when I just wake up!’

“Shut up.” He says in response before covering the rosy red bud with his lips, teeth grazing the tip, earning more whimpers before biting on it suddenly. The blonde’s back arched and he smirks to himself quietly before giving it a final suck and moving onto the next one. He could feel an answering hardness pressing against his crotch and he ground down slowly, grunting in response to the sudden pleasure that filled his body.

Yeah, he guessed it had been a while.

“Fucking bastard hurry up! I’m hard as shit over here!” he heard his lover complain and ignored him promptly, taking his time on the second nipple, making sure it was just as red and tortured looking as the first. Finally, he raised himself up on his knees, pushing down his own loose pants and looked at Naruto pointedly.

“Suck.”

“Fuck you.” Naruto grumbled before leaning forward and nuzzling the pale cock before him. In the back of his mind it always surprises him how beautiful every part of Sasuke was, even if he was an asshole about a lot of things. He swallowed once before opening his mouth and licking the tip, watched as a bead of precum pulsed out and he bit his lip, feeling himself getting harder. It had been quite the revelation when he realized how sucking Sasuke off turned him on even further and he opened his mouth more, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation. He groaned softly and pushed his tongue against the shaft, his tan hands resting on pale thighs as the brunette hissed quietly in response, a hand resting in his blonde locks. Relaxing his throat and leaning in further he felt the head push against the back of his tongue and he sucked harder before bobbing his head, lips sliding past the tip before pushing back into the back of his throat again making it a little harder to breathe. The hand in his hair pushed his head down more and more each thrust and he grunted as he tried to remember to breathe through his nose.

Fuck. He forgot how hot Sasuke sounded when he gave him blowjobs. Removing one of his hands from milky white thighs he shoved a hand in his own pants, stroking his cock slowly in time to his head movements. He could get off just like this is he really wanted to but he knew Sasuke had other plans. Just like that Sasuke roughly yanked his head back and Naruto glared up at him mid stroke.

“Get your pants off _Usuratonkachi_.” He ordered and laid back on his elbows watching Naruto chuck his pants to the slide and come climbing up his chest. He hummed before pressing lube into his lovers hand, watching in amusement at the look of surprise in his face.

“Give me a show.” He said with a slight smirk on his face, reminiscent of his former bastard-like ways. Naruto huffed and mumbling about someone being on their high horse and being more bossy than usual turned around so his rear was facing his partner and bent over carefully on all fours.

Parting his cheeks, he tried not to wince as his let the lube trickle through the crack between his cheeks and using one hand to keep his cheeks apart, he rested his head on the bed. Face down, ass up, just how they liked it. He glanced over and saw Sasuke lazily stroke his still wet cock, squelching sounds filling the air in their otherwise quiet room, watching him intently and he felt his toes curl. He always liked Sasuke’s undivided attention, no matter what the situation was, it made him feel something that no one else could. Getting comfortable he traced around his hole before pressing a finger inside of himself carefully and huffed. They took turns being top and bottom but Naruto would be the first to admit that he hadn’t had the patience to be bottom in a while which was evident by how tight his muscles clenched up in response to his intrusion. Forcing himself to relax, he guided the digit in, moving in and out before adding a second one. That burned just a bit more as he searched for that spot that he knew would make this a lot easier. As he was on his third finger he heard Sasuke grunt and opened his eyes to look at him, finding his hand removed and a warm chest pressed to his back.

“Enough.”

“I wasn’t done you asshole!” he complained but only half-heartedly, he knew he was being a tease but hey, that’s what he asked for, wasn’t it? He felt a hand on his jaw, turning his head slightly before he felt lips against his in silent apology before feeling something rest against his entrance. He squirmed in anticipation and pushed back against it unconsciously. Sasuke kissed the back of his neck and rested a hand on his hip, holding him still as he pushed his cock into sweet heaven. A low guttural groan escaped his mouth into the nape of Naruto’s neck as he bottomed out and paused for a few moments, relishing the tightness.

“ _Fuck_ Naruto…” he said between clenched teeth. Naruto snorted his response and laughed into his pillow which quickly turned into another moan as Sasuke drew out and slammed back in. He could feel the burn and ache in his muscles as they were forced more and more open, his hands clutching the sheets beneath him. The brunette held his hips still as he picked up pace and bent down to murmur in Naruto’s ear.

“Talk.”

He said it simply but Naruto knew what he wanted, he knew that Sasuke liked dirty talk and as surprising as it was when it first came up in the bedroom he jumped right on board with it. He did have a big mouth after all.

“Hnng, Sasuke…fuck, I love when you fuck me like this.” He says truthfully, just loud enough for the both of them to hear. “I can.. feel your cock stretching…me open…it feels so so good. Give me more. That’s it, harder. Ah! Right there…fucking fuck. Yes, oh _God_ …” he groans at a particularly hard thrust and cries out as a hand wraps around his neglected dick. Sasuke stroked him in time to his thrust which were getting more and more erratic as time went on.

“Fuck Bastard I want to come so bad…” he complains and tilts his head back, biting his lip as he felt a coil of heat start to unfurl in his stomach and he grips the sheets even tighter. “Don’t stop. Seriously, I’ll actually kill you if you stop.” He mutters, opening his eyes to look up. Sasuke’s head was tilted forward, sweat sliding down from his temple and dripping off his chin. He opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, all types of emotions drowning together in his onyx eyes and grabs Naruto’s chin with his free hand, locking lips with him once more before his hips stutter as his orgasm rips through him.

Naruto gasped as he felt hot liquid splash inside of him and feels his balls tighten up and his toes curl. Even after his orgasm, Sasuke was fucking him through it. Waves upon waves of pleasure racked his body and he started to shake as the hand on his cock pumped faster.

“Sas- Fuck!“ he was cut off by a pair of teeth clenching down on his shoulder and he whimpers as he feels his cum shoot out of him, plastering his chest as he collapses on the bed, a heavy body falling on top of him. They both lay their breathing heavily for a few minutes before the pale man grunted and rolled off of him. Naruto stretched out, wincing as he felt the deep ache settle in his lower back region and grinned happily anyway over to his lover.

“That was fucking amazing.” He said and tangled their limbs together, leeching all of Sasuke’s warmth. The latter rolled his eyes and hid his grin inside the mop of bright hair.

“I know.” He replies and a few minutes of comfortable silence rest in the room.

“By the way, it’s Monday _Usuratonkachi.”_

The screech that escaped from the blonde might as well have been the alarm clock for the rest of the village.


End file.
